Pizza Boy
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: Zelda meets an adorable boy through a pizza delivery, but is too shy to talk to him. How will she be able to hook up with him, especially when one of her best friends is interested as well?
1. Chapter 1

Pizza Boy

by SWZ

Summary: Zelda meets an adorable boy through a pizza delivery, but is too shy to talk to him. How will she be able to hook up with him, especially when one of her best friends is interested as well?

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter one

Meet The Pizza Boy

"Are you serious? Then what did he do?" The girls asked as they listened to

Malon's story. It was Ruto, Malon, and Zelda all hanging out in their dorm. It

was a Friday night, and as usual, they exchanged the gossip from the past week

with each other. Malon cleared her throat before continuing. "Well, he told me that he wanted to get to know me better, so now we are going out to dinner tomorrow!" The two other girls squealed when they heard this news.

"Sheik is SO cute!" Ruto exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Zelda nodded in

agreement while smiling for her friends. Malon could sense something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She asked with a frown. Zelda shook her head, "Nothing,

just thinking." Although she was happy her best friend now had a boyfriend, she felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. Not because she particularly liked Sheik, but because it had always seemed easier for Malon to get boys to like her than it was for Zelda. Zelda looked at her friend and sighed. Malon had long, curly red hair that always looked perfect no matter how the weather was. She also had bright green eyes and straight, white teeth. To top it all off, she had a beautiful golden tan from her childhood living at a farm.

"Zellie, tell us what's eatin' ya." Ruto said with a playful push on Zelda's shoulder. "It's nothing, really. I'm just kinda tired from being at school all day." She replied with a wave.

She glanced over to her other friend Ruto. Ruto was just as pretty as Malon,

with her short, blue hair and stunning blue eyes to match. Ruto spent at least two hours a day on her hair, which was why it was always dead-straight and silky looking. Ruto loved to attract attention, so she put silver streaks in her hair which always glistened in the sunlight. Zelda and Malon always joked that Ruto could have a different boyfriend everyday of the week because of how many she had gone through over the years. She was the first of the three girls to have a boyfriend, which was in eighth grade. "I can't get one at all." Zelda thought to herself with a sigh. "And I'm in college now. That's pretty pathetic." It was as if her two friends read her mind. "It's about time you got a boyfriend, Zellie." Ruto said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, is that what's bothering you?" Malon asked.

"No! Not at all! I don't need any more distractions away from school." Zelda replied, a little too quickly. Ruto and Malon shook their heads slowly. "I see..." They said softly at the same time. Zelda sighed silently. She always denied the fact that she wanted a relationship, but it was really what she wanted most. She also had a wild side that she denied as well. She always said that the only goal she had was to finish college, but she secretly wanted to go out to parties and things like that. "Ruto goes to parties every night! It's my turn!" She thought with a frown.

"I know it won't be hard for you to hook up with somebody." Malon said smiling at Zelda, "You have the looks, you just need more confidence.

" Zelda shrugged, then smiled weakly. "I guess." It was true that she was very pretty, but still shy unless she was with close friends.

"Well, now that you feel better, I think we should order a pizza for dinner!"Malon announced, standing up and heading to the phone.

"No way! I am NOT eating pizza! Do you know how many calories is in one of those things?" Ruto demanded.

"Be quiet Ruto." Zelda rolled her eyes, "You know you won't gain a thing with a bit of pizza every now and then. You go to the gym after work every day."

"Hmph." Ruto flopped onto the couch with a pouty expression on her face.

Malon came back into the room and chuckled when she saw Ruto, "Pizza's coming! It'll be here soon."

The three girls chatted for another half hour while they waited for the pizza to arrive. Finally, the doorbell rang. "Yes! It has arrived! Zelda, could you get that?" Malon said while turning to Zelda. Zelda nodded and stood up. She walked over to the front door and opened it up. She looked at the delivery guy and gasped, dropping the handful of bills and coins to the floor. He was gorgeous! The thick locks of dirty blond hair falling to just below his chin, with bangs parted down the middle so they weren't covering his eyes, which were a deep shade of blue. His perfectly shaped face with defined features looked down to the floor where the money had been dropped. Zelda wanted to disappear. She couldn't believe she had done something so stupid. The reason she dropped the money in the first place was because she was so overcome with shock at the sight of the young man who had been standing behind the door. "Um, sorry." She mumbled as she bent down to pick it up. The boy bent down as well,

"It's okay, I can get it." He said in a voice that made Zelda blush even more furiously than before. It was so smooth and deep,

just the kind of voice you hear from a grand hero in the movies. Once they had both picked up the money, they stood up and faced each other for the first time. Zelda couldn't look him straight in the eye for fear of looking like an overripe tomato. She dropped the loose change into his open hand.

"Here." She whispered, so quietly that he could barely hear it.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. By this time, Malon and Ruto had come into the room and were watching the scene.

The handsome boy handed the pizza box to Zelda, then stuffed the money in his shirt pocket. He was wearing the red and orange colors of the pizza restaurant's logo; a simple t-shirt and hat, and blue jeans. Malon could see that Zelda was nervous and embarrassed, so she decided to jump in and rescue her. She took the pizza box from Zelda and turned to the pizza boy, "Thank you." She said smiling. He

smiled back, "You're welcome. Enjoy your pizza." Then he turned and walked back to his car, in which he got in and drove away. Malon shut the door behind him and looked at the other two.

"Whew! Talk about a wild encounter!" She grinned and looked at Zelda, who was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. "What's wrong with you? So what if you were a little clumsy? You need practice with cute guys so you will be more comfortable around them." Malon demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cute? He wasn't cute, he was HOT!" Ruto exclaimed, jumping up and waving

herself dramatically with her hands. "I think I'm in love!"

Malon glared at Ruto, then looked back to Zelda and sat beside her on the couch.

"Why did I have to go and do something stupid?" Zelda whined, "I wish I had just talked to him, and learned his name or something. But now he's gone, so now I'll never see him again. There goes that chance."

"Cheer up. I'm sure there's something we can do." Malon thought for a second,

then smiled, "I've got it! We'll just order another pizza tomorrow, and maybe he'll be the one to deliver it again."

Zelda frowned, "Then he'll think I'm just a pizza-eating pig."

Malon shrugged, "Sometimes you have to take risks in order to get hooked up with somebody. Besides, if you don't do anything, you definitely won't get another chance. Think about it okay?"

The three friends began to sit around the couch and eat their pizza. The whole time, Ruto was running her mouth about how much she wanted to go out with the delivery boy.

"What are you talking about Ruto?" Malon scolded. "You don't even know the guy. He could be a total jerk for all you know." She was annoyed that Ruto didn't seem to have considered that this could be Zelda's chance and not hers.

Later, Malon yawned and said, "I'm gonna go to bed. Got a big date tomorrow,

remember?" She chuckled, talking about her and Sheik.

"Oh that's right. Well, we don't want you to be all tired for Skeiky-boy, so

make sure you get some rest, 'kay?" Ruto said giggling. "I think I'll go to bed too anyway." She added before going into her room. Zelda sighed and lay back on the couch tiredly. Now that she was alone she could actually think logically about a way to meet up with the delivery boy again.

After a few minutes of pondering, she gave up. "_Why do I even bother? Even if I ever do see him again, the only thing he'll remember me as is a big dufus!"_ She thought angrily. "He really was cute though..." Her mind began to wander back to the very instant she saw the handsome boy standing at the door, with his gorgeous azure eyes and soft flaxen hair. She also remembered his pleasant voice and suddenly had the desire to hear it again. It was then that she came to the decision:

She would order another pizza!

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: I don't know if anyone read the last chapter of my Night On the town story but I said I was gonna resurrect a few Zelda stories. And this being one of them Pizza Boy I don't know what happened to the original author but I will give her credit for starting this story. Now I'll pick up where she left off I am looking for a beta for this story so the door is open. Please R&amp;R and be cool


	2. Chapter 2

Pizza Boy

by SWZ

Summary: Zelda meets an adorable boy through a pizza delivery, but is too shy to talk to him. How will she be able to hook up with him, especially when one of her best friends is interested as well?

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter two

"Bye Zelda! Bye Ruto! See ya later!" Malon cried as she left the dorm. She was going shopping for a new outfit to wear on her date with Sheik that night, even though it was still pretty early in the morning and she had plenty of time until her date, she wanted to have enough time to pick out the right dress, go to the spa for a facial, a manicure, a pedicure, ect. She also wanted to get a haircut, she was determined to impress him tonight.

As soon as the door closed, Ruto immediately turned to Zelda, a twinkle in her eyes, a twinkle that Zelda knew too well because they've all had it every once in a while and she already knew what she was going to say. "Let's get another pizza for lunch today! But this time instead of getting it delivered, we'll go to the Pizzeria! That way we'll have more time to chat with Mr. Hottie!" Ruto sighed as she said the last part, a dreamy smile on her face that made Zelda snicker.

Zelda nodded her head along anyways, "I was thinking the same, good idea" After a couple of hours, that the girls spent trying to do their homework for college, which didn't really work since every once in a while, they'd stop to talk about the Pizza Boy.

"Eee! I'm so excited!" Ruto squealed, throwing aricles of clothing all over the dorm room, trying to find something to wear when they finally decided it was time. Zelda smiled at her friend as she went to change too, she was excited to see him again, but didn't show it was openly as Ruto did. Zelda really wanted to know what the mystery pizza boy's name was, she'd spent a great amount of time last night just brainstorming names for him, and now, she'd finally get her answer.

Zelda came out of her room wearing a white tank top with a mini denim-jacket over it, tight blue jeans, and paired it with her white flip-flops. She decided against any make-up other than her favorite strawberry lipgloss. She was putting on her flip-flops when Ruto strutted out of her room and gave a little twirl, "So, how do I look Zellie?"

Ruto was dressed in a black halter top that exposed her belly button, a tight blue mini-skirt and three-inch high, navy colored stilettos. "Um... Good" Zelda replied flatly, of course Ruto would wear something provocative whenever she wanted to attract a boy. Not to mention her bright red lipstick and blue eye shadow that highlighted her eyes. Why would she be looking for a boyfriend anyways? Zelda wondered as she looked at her friend blankly.

"Let's go then!" Ruto exclaimed, successfully breaking Zelda's thoughts, as she snatched her plaid blue and black purse and ran out the door. Zelda sighed as she followed, closing the door and walking over to where Ruto was impatiently waiting.

* * *

Ruto hopped out of the car as soon as Zelda was at a parking spot. Zelda laughed at Ruto's eagerness as she put the car into park and stepped out, running to catch up to Ruto. As the two walked in, Zelda started to blush, "What's the matter with you? You haven't even seen him yet and your already blushing!" Ruto scolded, scanning the room for him.

What if he remembers me? He'll remember that I was the dummy who couldn't use proper English" Zelda thought sadly. She could imagine him doubled over with laughter, making fun of her for acting so stupidly before. A loud gasp brought her out of her thoughts.

"There he is! At the cash register!" Ruto whisper-shouted. Zelda's heart leapt in anticipation as she turned in the direction Ruto was gawking at. And there he was, as glorious as ever, though he looked bored, probably because it was still a little too early for anyone to get pizza. Ruto dragged Zelda over to the counter just as he looked up.

"Welcome to Triforce Pizz-" he stopped and smiled, "Hey, you two look familiar, have I delivered to you guys recently?" Zelda bit her bottom lip nervously, I knew he'd remember! Great now he'll think I'm nothing more than a fat pizza hog! she internally cringed at the thought.

"Why yes actually, you have" Ruto said with a flirtatious smile that angered Zelda very much. Why does she always have to be like this? No matter where we are or what we do, she's always freaking flirting! she seethed silently.

"I thought so" he smiled at her. And he's flirting back! Zelda wanted to cry out in disappointment.

"So what's your name? I'm Ruto" she said, extending her hand out towards him, which he took and shook.

"Link" Zelda couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't fair. Forcing a smile on her face she introduced herself since Ruto clearly wasn't going to.

"I'm Zelda" For the first time since she came in, his smile was aimed at her, making her knee's weak.

"Nice to meet you" just then, a customer came in, snapping him back to where he was. "So what can I get you?" he asked Ruto.

"Uh, just a sec. We're still deciding" Ruto shrugged. Link nodded his head before turning to the lady that just walked in. While he was busy taking her order, Ruto turned to Zelda.

"So far so good, now all we have to do is ask to hang out with him" she whispered, standing excitedly next to Zelda who wasn't as excited to be here anymore. "So...Link" she called once he was done, emphasizing his name seductively, "We should hang out sometime. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Link smiled, "Nothing really. I don't have work tomorrow, do you want to go out for ice cream or something?"

Ruto giggled, "Trying to make me fat? Just kidding, I'd love to! Here's my number..." she waited while Link took out a small notebook before continuing. Zelda stood there dumbfounded as she watched what was happening, it was as if she was suddenly invisible to everyone. She felt tears prick her eyes as pain stabbed at her, she was more than a little hurt at her friend's and Link's behavior.

I shouldn't have come, she thought, It doesn't seem like Ruto needs any help anyways. She tried hard to keep the tears from running down, but suddenly they fell and she couldn't take being in the room anymore, all she wanted to do was hide in her room for the rest of her life. Not wanting them to see that she was crying, she quickly ran out the door, though she doubted they noticed anything.

Little did she know that someone had noticed, Link's Co-Worker and friend, Shad, had seen what had happened and felt bad for her, a little angry at the two that ignored her as well, so he followed after her. Though Link didn't see Zelda run out exactly, he saw Shad run out. Outside, Zelda was sitting down on the side of the road, her head down while tears silently ran down her face. She felt stupid, hurt, and angry as everything that had just happened replayed in her head.

A throat cleared, making her look up to see who it was. "Uh hi" he said awkwardly standing above her, "Um, mind if I sit down?" Zelda shook her head, confused about why he was out here and who he was. "I'm Shad" he introduced, extending his hand.

"Zelda" she said, clearing her voice before taking his hand.

"So, I uh, saw what happened back there" he started, rubbing his head, "Are you Okay?" the question was a simple one, but it brought Zelda to tears, was she Okay? No, not really.

She surprised herself and him when she flung herself in his arms, her tears soaking his shirt. After getting over the initial shock, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He held her there for a couple minutes until her sobs turned into sniffles, "Sorry about that" she said, embarrassed.

"It's Okay. Do you feel better now?" he asked, looking at her concerned.

"Yeah, a little" she looked at him sheepishly, "Thank you, really, you didn't have to do that" she said quietly, looking back at the street.

"Hey, it's Okay. My girlfriend would kill me if I didn't help" he laughed. Zelda smiled at him and they started talking about Shad and his girlfriend. She learned that her name was Ashei, and they've been together for three years, they met in college a year ago, she was a little hard on people, and that they're anniversary was in a couple of weeks, the only problem was that he didn't know what to do for her.

Zelda offered to help and they planned to meet up tomorrow at the park that was a couple of minutes away from Triforce Pizzeria since he didn't have to work tomorrow. They exchanged numbers just as Ruto came out from the Pizzeria, they said good-bye and Ruto and Zelda walked over to the car as he walked back into the Pizzeria.

"So... Who was he?" Ruto asked, buckling her seat belt. She looked at Zelda expectantly, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry Zellie, but it looks like Link is more interested in me, don't take it personally but I'd appreciate if you didn't come. You understand right?"

Zelda's eyes flashed angrily but didn't let her see how hurt she was by her statement, "Sure... I understand perfectly" Zelda replied sarcastically, but Ruto was already in a different world, and didn't hear any of it. They remained silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Where'd you go off to?" Link asked when Shad walked in. Shad looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You noticed I left?" he asked a little surprise.

Link laughed, "Of course I did man, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Shad looked at him for a minute before answering, "Just like the girl you just asked out" he replied simply turning back to his task. Link stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about..."

Shad turned to him a little angrily, "That's exactly what I mean, you both neglected Zelda and didn't even bat an eyelash when she ran out" Shad left him to think about that as he went to the back of the room.

* * *

When they arrived home Malon wasn't there so Zelda decided to go back into her room to think. She sat there miserably for a couple minutes just thinking about things. She was exhausted and didn't want to cry anymore but she couldn't help it, she really liked him, but maybe he did like Ruto more.

Maybe she should just be happy for Ruto. But something told her that Ruto wasn't really Link's type, he was calm, polite and a little shy... Like me.. Before she could think about it anymore, her phone buzzed indicating a text. She was confused when a random number popped up, curious, she read the text.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Zelda? R U there?

Who was this person and why were they looking for her? She wondered.

Zelda: Who is this?

UNKNOWN NUMBER: It's Link

Zelda stared at the screen in disbelief, this had to be a trick, there's no way he'd text her. How'd he get her number anyways? She must have stared at the screen for too long because he sent another message.

Link: U still there?

Zelda: Ya, how did you get my number?

Link: Oh, Shad gave it to me.

Zelda: Y?

Link: I wanted to apologize for ignoring U

Zelda: It's OK

Link: No, it's not. I gtg, but I'll C U tomorrow.

Zelda: No, U won't.

Link: Y not?

Zelda: Ruto.

And with that, she shut her phone off and climbed into bed, more confused than ever.

* * *

After a restless night, Zelda finally decided to crawl out of bed, thankfully Malon was there and Ruto was no where to be seen. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up" Malon chuckled, "Though you might wanna get some of that beauty back" Zelda stuck her tongue out at her, looking around.

"Very funny. Where's Ruto?"

Malon shrugged, looking a little annoyed, "Don't know, she was up early, making all kinds of noise this morning, I came out to tell her off and she was already out the door"

Now it was Zelda's turn to laugh, "So, how was the date last night?"

This question triggered a completely different mood in Malon. She suddenly smiled and her eyes lit up. "It was great! Want to hear about it?" Zelda nodded, knowing Malon would tell her anyway."Well, it started off with me bumping into Sheik at the mall while I was shopping before the date. I was so nervous because I didn't want him to think I was desperate. But it all worked out in the end because we decided to spend the day at the mall, and go to dinner later, so it was like two dates in one. He said I looked great in what I was wearing already, and that I didn't need to buy anything special just to go out with him. It was like he read my mind! So I decided not to buy anything after all, then we went to a really nice restaurant and it turns out we have so much in common, then on the way home..."

Zelda wasn't paying very much attention to Malon's story, that and the fact that she was talking really fast, though she nodded every now and then as Malon talked. She sighed, Two of my friends have gone on a date this weekend... When's it going to be my turn? she thought sadly, tears welling up for the umpteenth time.

"And it was just perfect! We've planned another date at the park next weekend. I can't wait, it's going to be so... Zellie what's wrong?" Zelda's eyes were red and a little puffy, it looked like she'd been crying and she might start again.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair..." Zelda cried, tears falling down as she tried to think of a way to tell her.

"Just tell me" Malon said, sitting down across from her, taking Zelda's hand in hers.

"Ruto is off on a date with the boy from the other night!" Zelda then went on to tell Malon all about the plans they had made to go down to the Pizzeria, how they started talking to him, and how his name was Link. She went on to explain that Ruto was flirting with him, and that he seemed to like her better, but at the same time, they seemed like completely different people. "And she knew I liked him! Why did she go in and steal the chance from me like that?" Zelda sniffled.

"It seems to me that Ruto was afraid that you would go out with him, so that's why she decided to steal the chance." Malon said after patiently listening to Zelda's story.

"But why wouldn't she want me to go out with him?" Zelda asked confused.

"Because... well you and I both know that Ruto likes to be with the best-looking guys, so maybe she knew she'd be jealous if you went out with... Link was it?" Zelda nodded her head as she listened intently to her answer, "He's definitely in the good-looking category, Ruto probably wanted to show him off. Think of it this way, she's like a little kid with a new toy. She likes to show it off to all the other kids so they get jealous, but as soon as she gets bored with it, it doesn't matter to her what the other kids think. At that point, she tosses the toy out and finds a new one."

Zelda wiped her eyes, understanding what Malon was saying "So you think that Ruto is going out with him just to make everyone around her jealous?"

"Possibly."

"But why won't she let me go out with him instead? It'll last longer, we both know that Ruto doesn't do relationships"

Malon nodded, "That's exactly right. She doesn't do long relationships, so she'd get jealous if you did. I say you should just wait until after this date, then go in and take Link back. He'll realize that you'd be more committed than Ruto is."

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." Zelda said smiling, "Thanks Mal! I feel a lot better now. I'll talk to Ruto when she gets home, find out how the date went, then I'll try to figure out a way to show Link that I'd be a better girlfriend than Ruto" Suddenly, Zelda couldn't wait until Ruto got home. She actually wanted her to go on the date.

End Chapter

* * *

End Notes: A big thank you to Total Romance Fan for being my beta. This resurrected Zelda story is only the first more will be coming in 2015. So please R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Pizza Boy

BySWZ

Beta read by Total Romance Fan a big thank you to TRF

I own nothing

Summary: Zelda meets an adorable boy through a pizza delivery, but is too shy to talk to him. How will she be able to hook up with him, especially when one of her best friends is interested as well?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

Date night and making plans

After waking up early, and being yelled at by Malon to be quiet, Ruto changed into her new clothes and headed out towards her car to meet up with Link at the Ice Cream Parlor. She parked her car and came out to look for him, luckily for her, it didn't take too long. Link was casually leaning against the wall of the building.

Noticing her, he waved politely, "Hey." he greeted, though he was secretly a little disappointed her friend decided not to join them, but plastered on a smile anyways.

"Hey!" Ruto grinned, running over to him and nearly taking him down with a hug as she threw her arms around him. Link looked at her in shock and confusion. Here he was with a girl he just met yesterday standing at the side of the building while she gave him a huge hug.

He thought it was a little weird to be hugging a stranger but returned her hug timidly. "Glad you could make it," he smiled as they pulled away.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Ruto replied cheerfully. Link chuckled at her enthusiasm and turned to the parlor. Ever the gentlemen, he opened the door and gestured for Ruto to walk in first.

"Why thank you Link" Ruto smiled, flicking her hair back as she walked in. Link shrugged and followed after her into the Goron Rpx Homemade Ice Cream.

Back in the dorms, Zelda lounged on the couch, trying to watch her favorite crime-and-law show. However, her mind wouldn't focus on the murder scene investigation, instead it drifted away to Ruto and the date she knew and dreaded was going on at the moment.

She overheard that they had agreed to meet up at noon, and glancing at the clock, it was almost 12:30. Knowing Ruto, there was no way on Earth she'd ever show up late for a date, if anything she was early.

"I wonder how it's going?" Zelda thought as she sat there, blankly staring at the T.V screen as the show continued on, her mind moving to Link again. "I wonder what his favorite ice cream flavor is..." she giggled at the thought. Most people probably thought that knowing what flavor of ice cream others liked was totally unimportant and while Zelda could see that, she also thought that it'd be important to know.

It was almost the same as wondering what kind of pets your favorite celebrity has. It's not necessary to know, but it's always nice to know the behind the scene stuff and get to know anything you possibly can about them. That's how Zelda was feeling about Link.

Coming out of her deep thoughts, she noticed that the crime case was almost over, and she still didn't know who, how, when, or why they died. Honestly though, she couldn't care less about the murder case. Sighing, she shut the T.V off and grabbed a book instead to try to her mind off of Ruto and Link's date.

"So, what would you like?" Link asked as they walked up to the large glass display of ice cream flavors. Ruto smiled as she looked down at all the choices.

"Um, I'll have a strawberry and vanilla sundae with a cherry on top" she told the cashier.

"And I'll have a chocolate ice cream please" Link added.

Ruto tapped his shoulder playfully, "You're so boring, at least habe something more... Exciting"

Link sighed, rolling his eyes at her discretely, "With sprinkles" he told the cashier as Ruto giggled.

"You're so funny."

When they got their ice cream, they decided to eat outside. Ruto chose a small, round table for two. She thought it was "Romantic." She sat down across from Link and folded her hands, battling her eyelashes a little. "Isn't it funny how we only met because you were delivering pizzas and now were sitting here together?"

Linked looked at her blankly, not knowing what she was getting at, "I guess it's kinda interesting," he replied slowly, though he honestly couldn't care either way. Ruto was acting a little too... Friendly, to put it lightly and it was making him a lot more nervous than it should've been. He took a bite out of his ice cream to cover up his apprehension as Ruto continued talking.

"Well, I for one think it's fascinating. That's how my parents met, you know. My mother was a waitress and my father used to go to the restaurant she worked at just to see her." Ruto lied. She had completely made the story up just to try and get the hint across to Link.

Link nodded, a little uncomfortable at what she was implying. "That's nice." he said politely, not liking where the conversation was going. It was getting more and more obvious to him that she liked him a lot more than he liked her.

* * *

Zelda continued to stare at the same page in her book that she opened about an hour ago, unable to comcemtrate on whatever the book was. Heck, she didn't even remember the title of the book, and was pretty sure she was holding it upside down, not that it mattered, her mind was already too occupied by a certain someone's date.

"Is it going well? Does Link like her? Have they kissed yet?" these thoughts swirled around her head, almost tauntingly, making her irritated, annoyed and uneasy. The last one especially made her uncomfortably disturbed. If Ruto and Link kissed already, it would be so much harder to end their relationship before it got serious.

"I've got to get out of here, these thoughts about their stupid date is driving me insane!" she muttered out loud, fed up with her mind. She stomped into her room and grabbed her shoes and purse, she didn't know where she was going, but knew she needed some fresh air to escape her wicked thoughts.

She went outside to where her car was parked and quickly got inside. She began to drive towards her favorite shopping center, thinking it'd help to ease her mind, little did she know that that particular shopping center held the Goron Rox Homemade Ice Cream... Ruto and Link had finished their ice cream a while ago and were now talking. Actually, Ruto was doing most, if not all the talking while Link tried not fidget too much. He was beginning to regret asking her out because the way she was acting was making him uncomfortable.

He'd been trying to get away from her for at least an hour, but Ruto had been talking non-stop so he never got a chance. "Want to go for a walk?" Ruto asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sure." he mentally winced, slapping himself in the face for lying, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, even though he'd love nothing more than to go home and hide until his next shift.

"I'll just hang out with her for a little longer, and then hopefully, I won't have to see her ever again." he thought, throwing thier trash away. Link walked stiffly along the many stores as Ruto practically glued herself to his side. Everytime he would shift away slightly, she took it as an invitation to move closer to him.

"Ooh! Look at that!" Ruto clapped her hands excitedly, making Link flinch at the volume of her voice. "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen!?" she pointed at a clothing store, and squealed before grabbing Link's arm and dragging him inside.

"Um, yeah... It's great" Link replied uncomfortably, deciding to agree with her, because like most guys, he wasn't interested in shopping, especially for clothes. When it came to women and clothes shopping, he knew he was in trouble. Not only that, his face flushed as he saw that she was leading him towards the lingerie section. He avoided looking at the bras and underwear that surrounded him by staring at his shoes.

Ruto snatched a pink and black zebra print thong off the shelf and shoved it infront of his face. "Check this out! Wouldn't this look amazing on me?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, er..." Link stuttered, blushing even harder. He took a big step back so the thong wasn't touching his nose anymore. As he moved back, he noticed that Ruto was carrying an armload of underwear that made him question if she needed a different one every day for every month.

Wether she noticed his discomfort or ignored it, Ruto turned and headed for the changing room, "I'm going to go try this stuff on. Don't. Move." she called over her shoulder, emphasizing the last part and throwing a threatening look at him.

Link sighed as she disappeared from view, relieved to have a moment of peace. Ignoring her threat, he began to walk around aimlessly, trying to figure out how he ever got himself in to such a mess. It only took a second to realize what a horrible idea it was to ask Ruto out for ice cream, granted, he asked Ruto and her friend, but she didn't show up.

Now it was too late, and he was stuck in the lingerie section with a crazy chick. He considered making a run for it and ditching Ruto here while he still had the chance, but that would be really mean and that wasn't the kind of person he was. He sighed again, running his hand through his hair and down his face as he leaned against the wall, hating how nice he was at times.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda had just parked her car next Ruto's. On any other day, she might have noticed that right away, but not today, instead her mind kept her preoccupied. So preoccupied that she walked straight in to the same store as the one that Link and Ruto were currently in.

She began flittering through some jeans and shirts that were on sale, hoping to find a good deal. More than that, she was glad to have a good distraction from Link and Ruto, even if it was temporary. She had no idea that Ruto was in the changing room about five feet away and Link was leaning against the wall about two feet away.

Link however, noticed her almost immediately. Glancing up just as she walked in, he could see her head over the racks of clothes. Though he didn't recognize her at that moment, but knew she looked familiar. He was about to make his way over to her and say hello, but at that moment Ruto came out of the changing room with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm going to buy these." she announced happily, like she'd just won the lottery, she held up two skirts, a pair of jeans, three shirts and a wide belt. "I'm not going to buy these because they make my butt look too small." she held out her other arm, which had about a dozen other clothes on it and looked at it in disgust.

Link barely heard anything she said and spared her a quick glance, and nodded, offering a fake smile before turning away. Ruto looked more than slightly disappointed and tried to get his attention by strutting past him towards the register.

Link shook his head at her little act, figuring that she was expecting him to give a little more of a reaction or say something like, "No way! Your butt would never be too small!" or something like that. But of course there was no way he would ever say that, he didn't want to give her any ideas, though she probably already had plenty.

"Could you hold these for me?" Ruto asked, handing her bags to Link without waiting for his reply as she organized her oversized purse. Link followed after her as they made their way out, happy to be out of that store. He caught a glimpse of the girl he'd been secretly staring at and recognized her as the friend he was always wishing was here with them, and with that mystery solved, he left the store.

Ruto obviously didn't see her friend because she made no comment about her. "It was Zelda right?" he asked himself, thinking about the girl already, "She's really pretty" he thought, the image of her face popping up in his head.

Ruto grabbed his arm, shattering his thoughts. "Let's go to the park now!" she half asked and mostly commanded, "It's not a far walk from here." she started tugging his arm in the direction and Link looked at her in annoyance and horror. Spending more time with her was the last thing he wanted to do with her, he didn't want to spend another hour or two with her, let alone five seconds.

Thinking quickly, he came up with a quick excuse. "I can't, I have to be at work soon." he lied, looking at his watch to make it more convincing.

Ruto put her hands on her hips, giving him a flat look, eying him suspiciously. "I thought you said you didn't have to work today." she accused him.

Link froze, he'd completely forgot he'd told her that. Not letting his poker face slip, he shrugged, "Yeah I did, but my boss called me in this morning and told me I needed to be there today. Sorry." he stared at her, willing her to believe his lie.

She smiled, "I understand, but could you at least help me carry my stuff to my car?" and Link nodded in relief, he was going to be rid of her soon and for the first time since they met today, he smiled.

* * *

Zelda failed to see Link or Ruto in the store and she didn't feel like trying anything on so she decided to leave. She sighed as she walked over to her car, although she didn't buy anything, she accomplished one thing: Being away from home got her mind off of Link for a while. Ruto stopped in front of her car and opened the trunk so Link could put her bags away. She turned to face Link with a smiled, "I had SUCH a great day today! Thank you SO much for taking me out. We should do this again sometimes."

"Um, yeah..." he avoided her gaze, he really REALLY didn't want to spend another day with her, but he was also afraid of hurting her feelings. "Maybe, it depends on my schedule." he said vaguely.

Ruto nodded, "Wonderful! I'll call you sometime." she said, ignoring his response and wrapping her arms around Link's neck as he was about to leave. It was then that it hit him, she was going to try to kiss him. There was nothing he could do, unless you counted shoving her away and running for dear life. He didn't want to kiss her, it felt wrong, he didn't even have those kinds of feelings for her.

He moved his head away from hers as she closed in on him.

His heart pounded painfully against his chest, as he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable to come. But it never did, instead a loud engine of a car wrang out, startling her and making her scream. "Ahhhh!" she jerked her arms away from him and placed it against her chest. Link mentally thanked whoever it was and stepped away from her.

Zelda, who was the cause of this, still hadn't seem them because they were on the other side of the car. But she did hear the scream. She knew that scream. Worried, she immediately stopped the car and got out. "Are you okay Ruto?" she asked concerned, and then her heart froze as she realized Link was there. She had completely forgot that Link and Ruto were on their date. "Oh... Um, I... Sorry" she muttered, fumbling over her words.

Ruto shot her an icy glare, and if looks could kill... Zelda would not be where she was now. She covered up her nasty scowl, but not before both Link and Zelda saw it. "No problem Zellie." she replied calmly, even though the edge on her voice was evident, "Your car just scared me."

She turned and patted Link on his arm, not noticing the way he flinched away from her. "Well, I'll talk to you later, gator" she said, winking and getting in to her car before driving off. Leaving Link and Zelda alone in the parking lot, staring after her car as it drove away.

Zelda blushed, embarrassed at what had happened. She had just interrupted their moment, for all she knew, Link wanted to kiss Ruto. "Now he'll be mad at me! I didn't even mean to do it..." she sighed sadly, "Sorry again" she apologized softly to Link.

Link chuckled, liking the way her cheeks colored softly when she was embarrassed. "Don't be. I'm actually really glad you were here. That was a pretty close call, and it was anything but pretty."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just that I wasn't ready for what she was about to do. Granted, I didn't really want it either, but she was moving way too fast. I don't like her that way and we just met yesterday." he blushed slightly, he didn't want to upset Zelda by telling her that her friend was a pain in the A**, so he reluctantly faked liking her.

"Oh okay." Zelda said with a small smile. She was happy that Link didn't fall for Ruto, but a little disappointed as well. His explanation and his actions were a little confusing. From what she got, she could tell he didn't like Ruto that much, but still wanted to hang out with her. "So how was it?" she asked casually, ignoring all her questions.

"It was... Fun..." Link replied carefully. "I mean, I like to get to know new people, but I was kind of hoping you were going to join us today." he said the last part a little shyly, but stared straight in to her eyes to let hrer know that he was serious about what he said.

"Huh?" Zelda asked, confused again, her heart skipping a beat. "I wonder what he meant by that..?" she asked herself, wondering if it was bad to hope that he'd like her one day.

Link blushed, he hadn't meant for it to come out that way, though he'd be lying if he said it wasn't completely true. "I mean, I wanted to get to know the both of you. As friends you know?"

"I thought you only wanted to go with Ruto" Zelda smiled, secretly pleased.

Link shrugged nonchalantly, "Since you didn't come with us today, what do you say we hang out tomorrow?"

Zelda couldn't help it as her smile grew bigger, "Sure, what time?"

"How about 4:00? I have to work until 2:30 tomorrow" he said, with a smile of his own.

"Sounds good. Where do we meet? Here?"

"Good idea. We'll meet here tomorrow at 4:00. Oh and pone more thing, do you think it could be just you? Ruto kinda wore me out today." Link asked, his eyes almost pleading for her to agree. He'd had enough of Ruto to last him ten lifetimes.

Zelda chuckled, "I know how you feel. And yeah, it'll be just me" she smiled.

"Okay, great." Link looked at his watch, "I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow." he waved and began walking towards his car.

"See ya." Zelda said softly before heading towards her car. As she sat in the drivers seat, everything that happend finally sank in. She was actually going to hang out with Link tomorrow! She knew she'd hear from Ruto all about her date but she didn't care, and it didn't bother her anymore.

She had her own date to go to and the best part was that she didn't need to show Link that she was a better match for Ruto. Though after today, he probably realized that, if his expressions and actions were any indications. Zelda couldn't wait to tell Malon everything.

A few minutes later, Zelda pulled up to her driveway. She didn't see Malon's car, so she was probably still in class. She did however, see Ruto. A very angry looking Ruto. She was still a little giddy from everything that exchanged between Link and her, and now she wasn't going to let anything ruin it. Even an angry Ruto.

end chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Here it is chapter 3 next chapter will be Link/Zelda's date and Ruto will play the role of Datecrasher and someone unexpected will make things easy for Zelda. Care to guess who I'll give you a hint a little imp try to guess and please R&amp;R


End file.
